1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device capable of sensing a biological signal of a user and a method of operating the wearable device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a wearable device and a stationary terminal. The wearable device is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
Thanks to these improvements, the terminals have evolved into various types of designs. Specifically, making the terminals more lightweight and more minimized has made it possible to realize terminals that are capable of being worn on a portion of a user's body, such as a glasses-type terminal, a watch-type terminal, a necklace-type terminal, a bracelet-type terminal, and a ring-type terminal. Furthermore, terminals that are capable of being attached to clothes are also under development. In addition, in a case where such terminals are worn on any portion of the user's body in order to be used according to a user's purpose and intention, a movement and biological signal of the user can be detected and accordingly various functions can be performed. For example, a user-tailored service can be provided based on biological information sensed.